1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking or other stove top vessels such as saucepans, frying pans, tea kettles, casserole dishes and the like as generally used for cooking or heating food or water on stove top gas or electric burners, and is particularly concerned with an energy conserving casing for such burners.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically a lot of energy is wasted in stove top cooking as a result of heat loss to the cold air surrounding both the cooking vessel and the burner. Some double walled cooking utensils have been proposed in the past for providing more uniform heating, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,758,571 of Hager and 2,152,924 of Rutenber. These structures are typically fairly complicated and do not have energy conservation as their main objective.